


Blood Worship

by Zodiac



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bottoming from the Top, Established Relationship, M/M, Powerbottom Thanatos, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac/pseuds/Zodiac
Summary: Worship was usually an act reserved for mortals. With damned and divine powers on their side, gods had no need for participating in worship themselves.Of course, a lack of need did not correlate with a lack ofdesire.Thanatos had an ample amount of both.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 205





	Blood Worship

**Author's Note:**

> I have not known peace ever since I heard about an ancient Greek play that has Thanatos casually slurping blood left for him as an offering like it was kool-aid.

Worship was usually an act reserved for mortals. With damned and divine powers on their side, gods had no need for participating in worship themselves.

Of course, a lack of need did not correlate with a lack of  _ desire _ . Thanatos had an ample amount of both.

While his ghastly work consumed much of his time, he was still allowed  _ some _ breaks, something that more than a few employees of the House of Hades were denied. During those breaks, he recently found himself drawn to pay reverence to an entirely different god, Zagreus.

Zagreus was everything that he wasn't. Bright and bubbly and so very trusting, pure zeal sprang from his every word. Where Thanatos was Death itself, he was rich, bountiful  _ life, _ the crimson wellspring that flowed through every creature that lived upon the surface... And even Death couldn't help the ache he felt when he was around Zagreus, the burning urge to worship him as befitting someone of his station. His partner. His prince. His  _ god _ .

So, when their mutually busy schedules just so happened to align, he would subtly ask if they would like to spend their breaks in one another's company, sounding hesitant to the point of uncaring even though desire burned through his otherwise icy veins, mimicking what he was certain was the beating of a wanting heart. Today was one such day, where dry lips parted as the ever-energetic prince approached him.

"I happen to have some free time on my hands… Care to join me on break?" His voice lowered then, gaze flickering over the hallway he preferred to stand vigil in, watching for any wandering shades. "...In your room, perhaps?"

Mismatched eyes widened in equal parts eagerness and realization at just what Thanatos was implying with that question. At the same time, a grin broke out across his face, so very, very bright, but not blindingly so. "Yeah! Of course!" Exclaimed loud, not even making an attempt at hiding what was going on. Down the hall, he could see Achilles giving the two of them a sidelong glance, though his lips were thankfully still pressed in the usual relaxed line he kept them in while on duty.

The reaper then offered both him and Zagreus a small smile, far more muted than that radiant grin. "See you there." Was the only comment he gave before, he vanished from the scene with a puff of green smoke, reappearing just a moment later in the prince's room.

Thanatos knew he had a bit of time before his lover made his way to his room; his comparatively weak ability in shifting ensured he had to walk, much to his chagrin. Still, given how excited he was before he left, he likely only had a couple of minutes to prepare for his arrival.

No matter, it would be enough.

His scythe was set aside, lovingly propped up in a corner of the room, well out of the way. Moving over to the bed, he rummaged through the messy nightstand, finding the lubricant stored within with the ease of someone who's had to sift through it far too many times. After placing it atop the nightstand, he sat down on the edge of the plush bed, feeling the mattress sink down under his weight. Flipping his hood down, he began to remove the more stubborn articles of his wardrobe. His gorget, gauntlet, belt, and greaves soon clanked together in a neat pile on the floor as he took off each of them in turn. Some were simply annoying to remove in the heat of the moment, others Zagreus had no idea how to approach, so he had taken to divesting himself of them ahead of time whenever possible. The rest could remain, simple cloth trappings to give Zagreus  _ something _ to busy himself with. With that done, all that was left to do now was ease himself back on the bed and wait.

He was not kept waiting long.

The prince soon bolted into his room, panting to catch his breath as he turned to draw the heavy curtain over the entryway to the rest of the house. With a slow, lazy smile that betrayed none of the impatience he was feeling within, Thanatos quipped, "That eager, are you?"

"You know, you really need to teach me how to shift like that one of these days. It's just not fair that you get to zip all over the place and I can't." He complained as he continued fighting with the curtain, completely ignoring Thanatos' smart comment. Eventually, however, he turned back to face him and smiled, a slightly toned-down version of that grin in the hallway, more private, more sensual.

It only fueled Thanatos' desire for him.

"One of these days…" He repeated vacantly, lips and throat suddenly dry all over again, struck by just how badly he  _ wanted _ this all over again.

If Zagreus noticed, he paid it no mind, instead focusing on slipping off his own greaves, pauldron, and belt and discarding them haphazardly on the floor. His armor taken care of, he crossed the room to the bed, eagerly sliding in next to Thanatos. "So… how long is your break?"

"Long enough for what I have in mind." As soon as Zagreus settled in beside him, he pressed in closer, finally able to lay fingers and lips on his divine, damned skin now that they were safely tucked away from prying eyes. Hands moved to his muscular shoulder, gently pushing aside his top until it revealed even more of that beautifully-sculpted chest of his. At the same time, he planted his lips against the union of his jaw and neck, savoring how the flesh beneath was heated by the quick, rhythmic pulse of life, contrasting sharply with his own cold, still skin.

Meanwhile, Zagreus was busy letting out quiet sighs of approval, his own hand reaching up to tangle in his partner's silver hair once his top fell around his waist. "Were you looking forward to this while you were still on duty?"

"Always." Came the breathy reply against his skin. As of late, his thoughts continuously drifted to include him in one fashion or another, even going so far as to distract him during work, something that would have been inconceivable not too long ago. Such was the strength of his reverence for him, his  _ need _ to worship him.

And he knew full-well how to properly worship the God of Blood.

Lips parted then, baring teeth that sank into the tender flesh of Zagreus' neck with inhuman force, easily parting the skin after only a moment of resistance. A gout of hot blood spurted into his mouth and, dimly, he could hear Zagreus yelp, more out of surprise than any true pain but he was unable to pay him any mind, not now.

Mortals paid him blood sacrifices in an attempt to ward him off for a time. Left in bowls by forlorn gravestones or other signs of burial, he would accept them, drinking deep of the offering of life no matter how far removed from the source it was. All to give the mortals false peace of mind, to let them believe they bargained with Death, at least for a time.

All those paltry sacrifices paled in comparison to this delicacy, straight from the God of Blood himself. He was drowning in the sensation of that lifeblood, infused with the heat of the very Underworld itself, searing its way down his gullet to settle headily in the pit of his stomach. There, it warmed it more fully than any of those measly offerings, more intoxicating than the finest bottle of ambrosia. His lips closed around the wound and he sucked hard to ensure that not a drop of that precious fluid went to waste, spurred onwards by how that yelp melted into a debased  _ moan _ above him.

He knew full-well about his god's masochistic tendencies at this point and, as a loyal follower, it was his duty to lovingly worship any and all aspects of him, including that particular one.

As soon as the flow stopped, he moved, leaving behind an angry red bitemark that would surely bruise. Easing lower, his next target was his shoulder, sinking teeth into the pristine expanse of skin there, seeking more of that rich, decadent, divine blood, paying sweet reverence to his god with teeth and tongue alike.

Still, even if Zagreus was enjoying this, gasping and moaning with every bite, it wasn't enough for Thanatos, was  _ never _ enough. His god had to know just how much he meant to him, he  _ was going _ to know just how much he consumed his thoughts, stoking feelings he didn't even have names for.

Even as he continued partaking of his god's bounty, his fingers dipped lower than his mouth. They hooked onto Zagreus' top, now only clinging to his body with hopes and prayer that was certainly not the reaper's, and dragged it the rest of the way down, using the prince's wriggling to assist him.

Once that was carelessly flung to one side, his mouth descended lower, tongue trailing a path down from his shoulder until he finally reached and engulfed one of Zagreus' nipples. He knew biting down on the sensitive nub would be too much even for the masochistic prince, so he only rolled it between his teeth, lavishing it with his tongue all the while. Zagreus certainly seemed to appreciate it, groaning pleasantly as he ran his fingers through Thanatos' hair, his back curving just the slightest bit off the mattress. Intoxicating pleasure to soothe over the bites he had inflicted on him...

And then, Thanatos released it only to abruptly sink his teeth into the flesh surrounding it, delivering another sharp dose of pain.

The prince  _ screamed _ , his back snapping fully into an arch as his body trembled, shocked by the suddenness of the assault. Still, Thanatos knew that what would normally be warning signs were simply indications that he was enjoying this little game of theirs, being well-versed enough in his body to know that Zagreus loved it when pleasure and pain were so carefully intertwined in such a way… and, even if he didn't, the prince's erection straining at his shorts would have been more than enough of a confirmation that he was indeed enjoying this.

As he moved away from that nipple, his hands trailed further downwards, finally peeling down Zagreus' bottoms and leggings, leaving him completely bare at last. For a moment, all Thanatos could do was pull back a bit and admire his handiwork so far.

The prince held one hand tucked behind his head, the other lightly balling up some of the blanket now that he had pulled away far enough that he could no longer reach his hair. His eyelids hooded his mismatched irises, clear anticipation swimming in those depths along with a particular uncertainty, never quite sure how Thanatos would indulge him during their little trysts. His sizable cock stood at attention against his abdomen, now able to stand fully erect without his clothing constraining it. Sweat beaded up across his body and a light flush of arousal colored his cheeks, almost matching the angry red marks on his neck, shoulder, and nipple, already beginning to show the telltale marks of heavy bruising. Still, even with Zagreus well on the way to being more of an example of debauchery than Dionysus himself, he noticed an imperfection in his work and swiftly moved to rectify it.

So he bit down on the flesh around his other nipple, giving symmetry to his wounds.

Zagreus practically bucked as he let out another cry in response to the pain, his grip on the blanket tightening to iron in an instant… Though Thanatos couldn't help but notice the heavy throb his dick made in response to it all. Once the scream subsided, he spoke in between ragged gasps for air. "Blood and Darkness, Than… Are you just gonna spend your break eating me up or… are you actually gonna fuck me?"

Well, who was he to deny his god the pleasure he sought?

His own clothing was quickly removed and discarded, being messily cast aside in his haste until he was just as bare as his partner. His own erection was just as strong as well, all-too eager to satiate Zagreus' need.

But that would be a waste, as far as Thanatos was concerned.

Zagreus' entire body thrummed with the heat of life itself, a heat that the god of Death was so woefully bereft of and he  _ craved _ it as a result. In the rare occasions they settled down to sleep together, he would cling to him tight, pressing in as close as he possibly could to partake of that warmth. Thus, when offered an opportunity to take that life-giving heat into himself, to ride his god with wild abandon, how could he refuse?

He reached for the lubricant he had set atop the nightstand and dipped his fingers into it. However, while the prince likely figured he would then slick up his own cock, he instead reached further back, bending here and there until he slipped his finger inside himself without any issue except a slight ache. He couldn't help but note the way Zagreus' jaw hung open and eyes widened in surprise before quickly settling back down in a satisfied manner akin to a cat who had gotten the cream. Now well-aware of his gaze on him, he began to work himself open, first using just the one finger to ease his stubborn walls apart. After he had stretched himself open a bit, he added a second finger with a soft groan, beginning to spread them apart to truly prepare himself.

Meanwhile, Zagreus’ hand finally relinquished its grasp on the blanket to instead creep up Thanatos’ thigh. Warm fingertips traversed cold skin, taking their sweet, sweet time until finally reaching their destination, his cock. There, they trailed up along the underside of the shaft before curling firmly around the head, thumb pressing and rubbing against the sensitive slit.

Thanatos groaned, out of lust rather than minor discomfort this time, and he could tell just with a glance at the loving smile on Zagreus’ face that he was doing this for that precise reason—to ensure any slight pain he might have been feeling was drowned out by pleasure instead. Encouraged by this turn of events, he began to stretch himself open faster, slipping in a third finger soon enough. He was still being mindful of his limits, certainly, but he was also more than mindful of just how badly he wanted the prince’s warm erection that was pressing against his body, promising far greater euphoria than a mere hand around his dick would be able to provide.

With that thought in mind, he closed his eyes, tipped his head back, and fantasized about his fingers being replaced by Zagreus’ cock. The warmth, the fullness… The thoughts sent a lance of pleasure straight to his cock along with the prince’s actions, distracting him completely from any lingering aches and allowing him to fully lose himself in his task.

After what felt like an eternity later, he had sufficiently prepared himself for what was to come and he pulled his fingers out from his entrance, leaving behind a dull ache of emptiness this time, a craving to be filled once more. Knowing he was mere moments from satiating that need, he opened his eyes and reached shaking hands out to gather more lubricant and slather it over Zagreus’ cock. Gods above and below… he could feel just how  _ warm _ it was even now, the hellish heat within removing the chill from the lube in moments, leaving him practically salivating to have it inside himself. Still, he somehow managed to have enough patience left to ensure every inch of it was coated before lifting his own hips up and slowly,  _ slowly _ easing down onto that cock.

Thanatos’ breath caught in his throat as he was filled far more thoroughly than he could ever hope to be with only his fingers, that ache redoubling even as he kept lowering himself onto the prince’s dick. Zagreus was now a trembling, moaning mess beneath him, but he still had enough wits about him to curl his hand more fully around his shaft, giving it a firm pump that coaxed a glob of pre-cum out of the slit and a moan out of the reaper as the slight pain of the stretch was banished from the forefront of his mind. As it gradually dribbled down to the prince’s abdomen, Thanatos continued to take more and more of his cock, still somehow cognizant of the fact that he had to go slow… at least to begin with.

Eventually, he managed to fit the entirety of that dick into his body and, for a moment, he simply remained still, panting as he savored the sensation of it. Zagreus was buried in him to the hilt, wondrous, lively  _ heat _ emanating out from his cock to warm his chilled flesh even more surely than the liquid fire of his arousal pooling in his abdomen; the hellish aspects of his god, being bestowed upon him and him alone. Thanatos tended to his flesh, his blood,  _ worshipped _ it as it should be, and now Zagreus was tending to his flesh in turn, offering it all the loving, divine warmth of a god rewarding their most loyal follower.

And, like the most loyal follower he was, he would eagerly accept any reward that he saw fit for him.

Thanatos drew in a harsh, shaking breath and began to move.

Bracing his hands against his god’s chest, he eased himself back up until only the head of that cock still remained within him. A moment passed and then he slid back down with a low, prolonged moan that matched Zagreus’, still taking his movements far slower than he would have liked. That didn’t remain true for long, however, as he completed the motion again, then again, every repetition growing faster and smoother. Soon enough, he was urgently riding him, every movement making the sound of slick flesh impacting flesh echo throughout the room, accompanying both of their cries.

By then, Zagreus had ceased paying attention to his cock, now using both hands to grasp desperately at the blanket beneath himself as though he was a damned soul and it was the impassable banks of the River Styx. Well-accustomed to the pace Thanatos was setting, he quickly began to roll his hips up to meet him every time he hilted himself, driving himself in deeper than the reaper could ever manage on his own. His face was completely flushed and every breath he drew in was practically a gasp for air, chest heaving with the effort to replenish oxygen quicker than he could let it out as a moan or cry. Occasionally, he attempted to breathlessly utter some manner of praise or approval, but it only consisted of garbled, half-formed words interrupted by pauses for air.

Not that Thanatos was faring much better.

Even without any direct stimulation to his cock, it was still throbbing hard and steadily dripping thick drops of pre-cum, only adding to the growing mess that was already on the prince’s abdomen. His entire body was shaking and every time he slammed his hips down against his partner’s, he let out a moan loud enough that some faraway part of his brain was worried the other members of the House may hear it.

Not that the rest of his mind was able to pay any attention to that part of it.

Most of his conscious thought was seized by the twin sources of heat in his body: the prince’s cock shifting inside him with his every movement and the rapidly-growing arousal in the pit of his stomach, threatening to burble over at any moment. Between those sensations, any attempt at rational thought didn’t stand much of a chance. Instead, most of his brain was dominated by the want, the  _ need _ to ensure his god was attended to properly, was shown all the care and reverence that he deserved.

He didn’t have anything to worry about as far as that was concerned.

With one especially rough movement downwards, Zagreus arched his back up and let out a choked cry louder than all the others before it and Thanatos could feel an explosion of pleasantly sticky warmth erupt within him as he came. Seeing his god satisfied in such a way finally made that growing pleasure inside him boil over and he found his own release not long after, tossing his head back and crying out as he shot thick ropes of his cum to splatter Zagreus’ abdomen and chest.

A moment, two, both of them staying in their respective positions with tensed muscles before finally the brunt of their orgasm washed over them and they were allowed to relax simultaneously. Thanatos flopped on top of Zagreus, not caring about the mess of cum and blood he had made of his front, at least not right now. No, all he cared about right now was nestling in against the warmth of life that still burned away beneath him, the hand that weakly tangled in his silver hair, the lips that gently pressed to his head in between heavy, shaking breaths.

He would have to clean himself and his god up soon enough, wash away the signs of his worship as much as he was able. But that was "soon enough". For now, he simply allowed himself to recover as he basked in their shared afterglow, as well as that warm, inviting aspect of his god that inevitably drew in his body, mind, and soul time and again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and wanted to screech at me in a manner similar to socializing, then you can find my Twitter right [here](https://twitter.com/HippestGlitch).


End file.
